Hailey's Story
by Stepha227
Summary: Hailey is a plain girl who lives in an orphanage. little does she know that she is a demigod. she will soon find her way into the heart of none other than Nico. Soon they will go on a quest that will test their friendship. Will their friendsip last?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first Fanfic so sorry if it's not perfect. Please review and tell me how you like the story. It helps if you point out where I can improve. R&R (read & review!) If you want to add one of your own characters I need;**

**First name:**

**Last name:**

**Godly parent:**

**What they look like:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Age:**

**Non-demigod siblings:**

**Who do they like at camp:**

**And anything else you want to add. Fill this out and submit it through a review.**

Chapter 1: Bad dream?

Hailey's POV:

Hailey woke up in a cold sweat. "Uhhhh," I moaned rubbing my eyes.

I had woken up from the same nightmare. I was sitting on a bench in Central Park. It was very early in the morning and no one was out. Except a man carrying a baby. Somehow I had a feeling that that baby was me. Then I heard a noise. It sounded like something big was coming. I knew that the man heard the noise too. He ran to the porch of a house, kissed the baby and set it down right in front of the door. He rang the doorbell than ran away. I didn't see him, but I knew that he encountered the loud noise. I heard him scream once and then it was silent again. That's when I would wake up, in a sweat.

"Same dream again?"

I looked across the room and saw Marie looking at me from her bed. Marie was my roommate and best friend at 'Ms. Jasmine's orphanage for girls'. She knew all about nightmares I was having.

"Okay one, it's not a dream, it's a nightmare and two yes I had it again." I sighed.

"Isn't that like the third time you've had it this week? She asked.

"Yeah."

All of a sudden we heard a bell. That means get to the cafeteria now or else you'll miss breakfast. I heard a low long growl. I looked over at Marie who was blushing.

"What was that?" I asked.

"My stomach…." Marie almost whispered.

I laughed. "Well then we better get that hungry bear to the cafeteria because it looks like it can and will eat me if it doesn't get and food soon."

**Please review and if you want your character to be in the story than submit the form on the first page. Review and you get a cookie from the bunny below! **

(\_/)

( '_')

( )o

U..U

**I was going to give you this cookie, but only if you review U..U**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Shout Out to:**

**SSAlittlemonster- I will try to fit your OC later in the story and thanks for the Oc! You definitely get a cookie!**

**Itsnotwhatitlookslike: Thanks for the OC and I will try to put both of them in. You get a cookie two! What is the male's first name?**

**Eclipsewings: The baby is Hailey and the dream is pretty much what happened the day the orphanage found her and the man died so she is pretty much reliving the event that happened long ago. And for the OC whenever you can send it will be perfect. You also get a cookie!**

**If you want a cookie to than review! (That rhymed :P) it will only take a minute of your time! Yay for virtual cookies!**

Chapter 2: Where's Mrs. Merlin?

Hailey's POV:

"Yes! We are finally here!" Marie exclaimed happily.

We had run all the way to the cafeteria so we wouldn't be last in line.

"Did (pant) have to (pant) run all the (pant) way here?" I asked about to drop dead from exhaustion.

"Of course we had to run, Duh! Or else we would have to wait for breakfast for an hour!" Marie told me while getting us a couple of trays.

We walked over to the food line and picked out what we wanted. "Are you really getting cereal again?" Marie asked me.

"And are you really getting pancakes again?" I retorted back to her. On the way to our tables I looked back at the food line.

"Do you see Mrs. Merlin?" I whispered to Marie.

"Ummmm…. No, why?"

"Because Mrs. Merlin was my favorite lunch lady. She was always nice to me and that's where the two extra cookies came from."(Cookies! :P)

"Oh. Well, why don't you ask Ms. J (Ms. Jasmine) where she is." Marie offered.

"Because Ms. J HATES me of course, Duh!" I replied mimicking Marie.

"Just do it. I want those cookies ya know."

"Fine, but I am doing it for Mrs. Merlin not the cookies."

"Well then," I heard Marie whisper under her breath. I chose to ignore it because Marie was only kidding. I walked over to where Ms. Jasmine was having breakfast with the other teachers. I heard them gossip about us kids, but I didn't pay much attention because we gossip about them.

"Um excuse me Ms. Jasmine, but I was wondering, where is Mrs. Merlin." I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Who?" Ms. J asked.

"Why, Mrs. Merlin the most nicest lunch lady ever!" I quickly replied.

"Oh. Her, yeah I fired her." Ms. J said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" I yelled. Mrs. Merlin was my only friend, (well other than Marie) but she understood like no one ever did, not even Marie.

"You Banana (let's just use banana instead of what I actually said)!" I shouted. I didn't care who heard me as long as Ms. J heard me.

"Why you little brat!" Ms. J's eyes started to get red.

"I bet you only fired her because of how much she meant to me!" I shouted on a roll.

"How dare you treat me like that. After all I did for you. Go to your room and pack your bags. You better be gone by the time its lunch!" the last part she whispered to me sounding like a scary snake.

I ran from the room my hands in balls and tears streaming down my face.

**Ooooh. A cliff-hanger. Where will she go? What will she do? Oh wait that's my job. R & R please and if you do you get a virtual cake.**

**I will not be a person who will say 'if I don't get _ this many reviews I will stop writing.' I will write for my pleasure and yours. The less reviews I get, will show me how you do not like the story and soon I will stop writing the story. So please take a minute of your time and just send in a quick review. Sorry if the chapter was too short**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aut****hor's Note:**

**Guys I am really hoping for more reviews. Please it takes one minute or less of your day and it will put a smile on my face. Don't you want to put a smile and a little (I am not that little ;)) girls face because of some reviews that she got? Please find it in your heart to review… pretty please with a thousand cherries on top!**

Chapter 3:

Nico's POV:

"Wake up sleepy head!"

I jumped out of bed and took out my sword.

"Woah! No need to take out the sword Nico! It's just me."

At first I couldn't see who the person was because my eyes were failing to open because I was tired and just woke up. When I took a closer look I saw that it was Annabeth.

"Oh it's you… by the way why did you wake me up?" I asked peeved that she woke me up when I was having my first dreamless night in a long time.

"'Oh it's you'. Is that how you greet me?" she asked with a smirk. "Anyway the reason why I woke you up is because it is almost lunch time. You missed breakfast and we couldn't have you miss lunch too."

"Oh, thanks for… WAIT! I MISSED BREAKFAST?" I screamed. "Oh no Chiron is going to be pissed when he learns that I missed breakfast!" I said while running to my closet to get changed.

"Don't worry Goth Boy. Chiron would've had somebody wake you up for breakfast. He let you sleep in because you seemed really tired lately. Is everything okay?" Annabeth asked with concern.

"No it's just that I have a lot to think about with Percy and Gaea…"

"Yeah, Percy and Gaea." She said Percy's name in a whisper and I felt bad of reminding her about him.

"Well, let's get on to lunch shall we?" I asked in a goofy voice trying to cheer Annabeth up.

"We shall." She said cracking a small smile which I took as progress.

Hailey's POV:

I didn't know where to go. I sniffled. Marie and I just had a crying marathon during our goodbyes. The words had barely escaped our mouths before Ms. Jasmine kicked me out of the orphanage. It was lunchtime, but I had lost my appetite. The orphanage wasn't a castle, but it gave me a place to sleep and eat and provided me with some schooling and clothes. No I had lost all of that and I didn't know where I could go. I walked to Central Park because the orphanage was just a block away. I sat on a bench and put out my hat in case there where people with hearts who could give me any money. I sat there the whole day begging people for money or at least an apple. By the end of the day I was cold, hungry and tired. I had earned 10 dollars and 50 cents and all the food I got was a half filled water bottle and a half eaten sandwich. I got this all from a garbage can. I know that you might think 'ewww gross,' but I had to survive now didn't I. My pride was definitely not as high as it used to be. I then laid my bags of clothes (I did have some clothes) wrapped myself in two jackets and fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw that it was around 5 am. and there was a sword at my feet. On the sword was a note that said 'Dear Hailey, I must make this quick but here is a sword for you. Use it wisely in your times of need. I also need you to go to this address… (I don't know the address so just imagine it with your mind). Here is 30 dollars for the taxi cab. Now go quick before anyone is up.' So I did what any smart person would do. I walked to the nearest pay phone and used the 50 cents to call for a taxi cab.

When the taxi arrived I quickly got in and practically shoved the address into the driver's hand.

"I need to go to this address sir. I am in a rush so please don't take your sweat time."

"Yes your majesty," he said with sarcasm while rolling his eyes, but he started the car and started to drive.

(30 minutes later)

"Here we are! Are you sure you want to be here 'cause there's nothing, but woods." The driver said.

"No I want to be here so here's 30 dollars and keep the change." I said quickly, opened the door and ran out the sword tied on to my belt.

"HEY! You owe me 40 dollars not 30…!" I heard him yell, but I was already gone. I didn't hear him again so I guess he didn't really care or he was just plain old lazy. As I was walking into the woods I heard a loud and huge noise like a dog running, but a giant dog. It turns I was right. There, coming out of the bushes was a huge dog. Not huge like saint Bernard huge. Huge like half as big as a house huge! By instinct my hand went to the sword on my belt and I quickly untied it. The dog came closer to me and I held the sword straight in front of me, my hands shaking as if I was in an earthquake. The dog lunged at me and I quickly stabbed it in the shoulder. Nothing happened other than he took a step back. I thought that I had won, but then he ran at me. His nose hit me chest and I went flying. I hit a tree and felt pain in my shoulder. The dog thought I was dead and walked to where I was lying to make sure. As soon as I had a clear shot of his heart I jumped up and plunged the sword in the dog. He gave a loud yelp and disintegrated into dust. I dragged myself up, picked up my clothes and started walking into the woods. I was crying from the pain, but I knew that I could not stop walking because I would die out in the woods. Soon I could see kids my age and older (I am 14 years old). As soon as they spotted me they rushed over. I fell to the ground from exhaustion and pain. I felt them pick me up. The last thing I could remember before fainting was;

"Demigod?"

"Yes."

**Ooooh. I just love cliff-hangers. Thank you so much to SSAlittlemonster who understands my dislike for people who say 'I don't get _ this many reviews I will not update.' I will update for myself and the readers, but please I will want to write more if I get more reviews so review and you get a pat on the back and the knowing that you made me, a little (I am not that little) girl happy. Thank you!**

**Peace, Love 3, and Pie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: to the people who are reading this… I have one thing to tell you… REVIEW! Please! Is that so much to ask! The less reviews I get will make me sadder and sadder and the less I will want to continue this story. If you want to tell me something that I can change feel free to. If you want me to put your OC in my story I will need: First and Last name, Godly parent, what they look like, likes, dislikes, age, who they like at camp, non-demigod siblings and anything else you might want to add. Shout out to: itsnotwhatitlookslike, SSAlittlemonster and Eclipsewings and The Ghost Princess because they are the ones who reviewed. Go ahead and pat yourself on the back for making me happy. Also if you have any suggestions on good stories tell me and I will read and review cause I am nice!**

**I don't own anything except Hailey and Bella and the plot. If I owned PJO I wouldn't be writing this right now. The owner of Kay Alice is itsnotwhatitlookslike.**

Chapter 4:

Bella's POV:

I was reading my book when I heard a mumble. I looked over to the patient called Hailey's bed and saw that she had woken up. I walked over to her and saw her try to sit up. A groan escaped her lips and she lay in the bed defeated.

"Don't try to sit up yet. We healed you, but your muscles are still a bit weak. I reached her bed and handed her a cup of nectar. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

She took the cup from my hands and inspected.

I stifled a laugh. "It's not poison and it tastes good. Trust me."

"Why don't you take a sip first." She replied back with an unsure look in her eyes.

"I can't because then I will burn. If you drink too much nectar and ambrosia than you will burn to death."

I knew that she doubted me, but still took a sip. "Mmhh…" she sighed in content. "It tastes so good like Chinese food."

"Yup. Nectar and ambrosia will taste like your favorite food." I said while giggling at her funny expression.

"Now here are the basics. You are a demigod; half human and half god. That means one parent is mortal while the other is a god. How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"That means that you will probably be claimed by dinner or the campfire."

"Okay…" she said slowly taking everything in. "And whose your godly parent?" she asked me.

"Apollo. He is the god of the sun and healing. I was the one who healed you. I am also wickedly awesome at archery." I have a bad habit about boasting. Oh well.

"Anyway. Now that you have more strength let me take you on a tour around camp."

"'Kay," She replied while getting up from the bed.

As we walked out from the infirmary she saw Chiron. And when she saw Chiron she did the same thing everybody does when they see Chiron in his centaur form. She gave a small shriek and hid behind me.

"Don't worry Hails. He won't hurt you. He pretty much runs this camp along with Mr. D or Dionysus as is his real name. He is a God and is here because of a punishment. That is a long story and no I am not going to tell you. He is the God of wine, but he can't drink it her. Just coke."

I can see Hailey trying to take in all the information I was telling her, but I was not going to slow down. We didn't have all day and there was a lot of ground to cover.

"These are the cabins. Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Hephaestus - Hera, Hermes, Persephone, Poseidon, Zeus. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are the big three. The only living kids of Zeus are Thalia Grace, lieutenant hunter of Artemis, and Jason Grace roman demigod. Persues (Percy) Jackson is Poseidon's son and Nico Di Angelio is Hades son. Oh and never leave anything expensive or any money where the Hermes cabin can see it because in the next second it will be gone. They sure do like to steal." I stopped by each cabin to inform her who lives there and all that good stuff. "Here is where you will be staying until you get claimed."

Hailey's POV:

"Here is where you will be staying until you get claimed." Was the last thing I heard before I was practically pushed into the Hermes cabin by my only friend here at this place; Bella daughter of Apollo.

I walked into the cabin unsure of what I should do. I felt like an idiot just standing there knowing I probably looked ridiculous.

"You will be sleeping in the bed in the corner. It's right over there."

I whirled around to see a girl who looked around 13 years old or so. She was really tan with shoulder length hair that was dark brown almost chocolate brown. She had a small scar along the bridge of her nose with warm caring brown eyes. She was pretty small for her age, about the smaller than me and I was around 5'3 and a half.

"Umm… thanks. My name is Hailey by the way. What's yours?" I asked slightly intimidated by the way she was staring at me while eating Swedish fish. (Yum ;P)

"The name's Kay Alice. Not Alice Kay, but Kay Alice. I am 13 years old, but in two weeks I'll be 14, I am a daughter of Hermes and by the looks of it you are not so you must be undetermined. I like pranks and you better watch your back because you will probably be my next prank. Oh and if you joke about my height or even mention it, I wouldn't go to sleep if I were you." She growled at the last part.

"Uhh. Of course I won't mention your hei…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THE WORD HEIGHT!" she cut me off and was now screaming at me.

"I...I...am sorry. I am sorry!" I whimpered extremely freaked out by Kay's sudden scariness.

"Now that that is over with I want you to meet someone." Kay said all of a sudden friendly and nice.

"Ssure… of course." I stuttered.

As we were leaving the cabin we heard a bell.

"Oh pooh. Its time of dinner. Let's go!" she said grabbing my arm.

We got our food and sat down at the table. I was about to take a bite when Kay grabbed the fork out of my hand.

"We can't eat until we give half of our food to the Gods as an offering. When you do this you can pray to your parent or another God to ask them something. Now let's go do it so we can eat."

I head over to the fire, threw half of my steak in (that was dinner) and in my mind said "_Please take this offering whoever my Godly parent is. And please I beg of you, please claim me._"

I walked back to the table as I was about to sit down Kay took one look at me and shouted, "Look everyone she was claimed!"

Chiron walks up to me and says "All hail Hailey, Daughter of…"

**Another cliff-hanger. I am not sure about who should be her Godly parent so review and tell me who should end up being her Godly Parent. It can be a God or a Goddess. Please review! If you do you will make one girl very happy. **

**Peace, Love 3, Pandas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had homework (GRRRR), Tests (GRRR) and boring school.**** I promise to try to update more often. I am allowing you to pelt me with cookies for taking so long to update. (Virtual of course) Please Read and Review.**

**I don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't be writing this right now.**

**Also I am open to ****constructive criticism****, but don't be mean about it. I accept any ideas but I don't want to feel bad about my work. I don't own Logan or Kay or Stefani. Logan and Kay belong to ****itsnotwhatitlookslike**** and Stefani belongs to ****SSAlittlemonster****.**

Hailey's POV:

"All hail Hailey, Daughter of Demeter!" was the last thing I heard before I fainted, landing on the cold tiles.

"She's waking up!"

"Shhh! Be quite! You guys are so loud!"

All around me I heard voices. None of them familiar except one. _Maybe it's Maria_. I thought. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kay's head looking at me, as if her eyes where peering into my soul.

Stefani's POV:

"She's awake!" a squeaky voice yelled out. "Ughhh." I thought. I really hate Kay so freaking much.

"Kay, I really need you to leave. Chiron asked _me _to look after her and not you! So please just buzz of and leave me to take care of her." I said my voice dripping with hatred.

I hated many things about Kay Alice. One, why is her name Kay Alice? Why not Alice Kay? That sounds so much more normal than Kay Alice. Two when I first got to camp, Logan, son of Dionysus, was like the cutest boy ever! We were so hitting it off until Kay just **HAD** to come to camp, then steal him away from me. Ha Kay stole Logan away from me and she's a daughter of Hermes. Ha I really love a good pun. But that doesn't matter because I have found the next love of my life. Jason Grace. I mean we are like the perfect match!

"But she's my friend!" Kay protested.

"No! When I say no I mean no! Logan please take her out of the infirmary." I tilted my head, opened my eyes wide and made a puppy face.

"S-Sure Stef," He stuttered. I know that nobody can resist the puppy dog face. That's why I love it so much. Logan left after that, dragging Kay with him.

"Bu-Bye now!" I called out cheery because the Devil Kay has finally left.

I turned around to see the Demeter girl looking at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry about that. Kay and I… well we have some bad blood behind us. Anyway I know that your Hailey, but you don't know who I am. Hi I'm Stefani Whyte, daughter of Khione. The only daughter of Khione, that is at camp Half-Blood."

Hailey's POV:

I stared at the girl in front of me. Her silky black hair reaches her mid back, her piercing ice blue eyes that are partly hidden by her night sky bangs. Her pale skin with just a brush of freckles on the bridge of her nose. When she stood I noticed that she was around 5'6 or 5'7. And her strong build gave away that she was not the type to sit around being lazy all day. I have heard stories where Khione was not a beautiful goddess, but I beg to differ. The girl sitting in front of me was gorgeous.

"Hi. Where am I?" I asked my voice a bit shaky and my head pounding in my ears from my fall on the tile floor.

"You're in the infirmary. Feeling better?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Well… I guess when you found out your mother you jut fainted. I don't blame you. When I first found out I was a demigod I locked myself in my cabin for a week. Gradually I began to accept who I am and now I actually like being different. I mean we are a lot more powerful than the average human. Yeah, we can get killed any second, but who cares. I don't!"

"Cool." I said unsure of what I was supposed to say.

"Now let's go. I want to show you your cabin." Stefani said while taking my hand and leading me toward the door.

The Demeter cabin was perfect. Its roof was aligned with plants and there where plants everywhere. In the back of the cabin was a huge field. The whole field was filled with all sorts of different kinds of plants. I saw that there were fenced off areas. When I got closer I saw that each area had a sign that said a name on it.

"The Demeter kids each get one small spot to grow whatever plants they want to. Also you can pretty much grow anything anywhere unless it's off limits like the arena. Why would you want to grow plants in a fighting area?" Stefani said.

Then she led me into the bunk and I gasped.

Stefani's POV:

You should've seen the look on her face! Wait… you can't, so never mind. Hailey's face was priceless. Her face was a mixture of shock, bewilderment, OMZ (Oh My Zeus) and this cabin looks like a cabin from an awesome dream.

"Yup." I said chuckling. "This is your bunk."

"It's go-mazing!" Hailey exclaimed.

"What? What the Hades is 'go-mazing'"? I asked thinking that something happened to her brain when her head hit the tile floor.

"Oh. Sorry!" she laughed. "My best friend whose a mortal, Marie, used to combine two words to great one word. 'Go-mazing' mean gorgeous and amazing!"

"Cute." I said still thinking something was wrong with her. "Anyway, I am going to leave you with your half-brothers and sisters. Bye!" I said running out as soon as I could because Hailey was scarring me a little.

Hailey's POV:

I looked around the cabin. Everything about it screamed 'ME, ME, ME!' everything I saw made my heart try to jump out of my chest and jump around for joy. I saw planets growing everywhere, seed packets laying on the floor, books about mother nature, plants and seeds and all the beds and clothes in neat piles. The room was tidy, neat and spotless, just the way I like it.

"Hey. You must be Hailey. I'm Katie Gardner; head counselor of the Demeter bunk. Welcome!" a girl around the age of 16 or 17 came up to me.

"Umm… hi?" I said uncertainly.

"Your bed is the one over there in the corner." She said. "Personally I like that bed the most because it seems as if you are away from everyone."Katie whispered.

"Thanks, but I need…"

"Clothes! Don't worry. We already have everything for you! Books, toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes, sheets, pillow, blanket…" Katie rattled off.

I wasn't paying attention to Katie. Instead I was just looking around the bunk and taking everything in.

After Katie showed me around, she called all the children of Demeter to the middle of the bunk. Everyone introduced themselves, their age, and what they like and dislike.

At the end of the day, my head was swarming with names, ages, likes, hates and myself being a demigod and actually having a mother.

I got ready for bed and settled in. my eyes started to droop and I could no longer fight against them closing. I soon fell asleep, my breaths in small gentle whooshes.

And that's when I had that dream again.

**Thanks for reading. Please review! I will try to update more faster. If anybody wants me to read one of their stories or wants to submit their own OC then tell me in a review or PM me and I will see what I can do.**

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
